Computer viruses are a significant threat to network environments. System administrators of networks often find it challenging to rapidly respond to such a threat to the network. For example, although a single infected computer may be purged of the virus, a system administrator may find that the computer virus may infect various computers in the network for an extended period of time so long as there remains at least one infected computer in the network. In the meantime, the system administrator is often required to try to track down the virus to determine which computer in the network is repeatedly infecting and clogging up the network. This process is typically time consuming and expensive.
What is needed is a technique for tracking computer infections.